Angel Without A Cause
by pleasantgrendel
Summary: Deanna decides to confront Castiel about her behavior along with their relationship and learns something both strange as well as beautiful about her.


**I really enjoyed seasideimprovisation's "We Rule The School" on AO3 and wanted to add to it. I'm not going to lie: genderswap high school au's are my weakness. I hope you enjoyed my fic and thank you for reading it.**

* * *

"Deanna, why did you bring me here?"  
"I heard it was a nice view." The two girls sat in the Impala parked on a hill overlooking the town. Deanna had come here once or twice in the past few weeks and found it to be a comforting spot. She knew it was cliché, but she invited Castiel out there one night after the awkward hot chocolate incident. This time it was just Deanna and Cas though.  
After what felt like an eternity of silence Castiel finally spoke.  
"Listen Deanna, the reason I'm so afraid is because I'm different than you…"  
"Yeah, yeah I know…"  
"No you don't." She interrupted sharply. Deanna was confused.  
Cas took a looked at her hands folded in her lap and took a deep sigh "I'm not like you, or Sammy, or any of the other girls at our school."  
"What do you mean?"  
She looked at Deanna and her eyes started to swell up with tears, but she tried to keep them in as much as possible.  
"I'm an angel of the lord"  
There was a moment of silence before Deanna exploded into laughter "Wow, Cas I knew you were religious, but…" Castiel looked as if she was going to burst as she turned away from Deanna to open the car door running outside.  
"Cas, wait!" Deanna yelled after her slamming the door of the Impala.  
"What you choose to believe is your own doing."  
"What? Cas, this is crazy! You don't actually believe…"  
"I was afraid of having feelings for you because it will stray me away from my mission."  
"Which is?" Deanna stared at Cas. She couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation.  
"I'm not quite sure yet. It hasn't been fully revealed to me."  
Deanna ran her fingers through her hair. "Wow. This is crazy even for me."  
"I know it must be…"  
"Now you don't. I actually have real problems, while you're here…playing with illusions of grandeur." Deanna was surprised at her choice of words, but she read it recently in a text book and it seemed to fit this situation perfectly.  
"Deanna, I know…"  
"No you don't! You don't know squat about my life!"  
"You're father's name is John and the reason you move around so much is because he's a hunter." Deanna clutched her first tight.  
"Sammy told you that didn't she…"  
"Sammy didn't tell me anything"  
"Okay so what? Our dad takes his hobby really seriously!"  
"I know it isn't a hobby. He hunts demons, monsters, impurities! You're father looks for them and chases after them in hopes that one of them is the thing that killed your mother."  
Castiel felt a burn across her face as Deanna slapped her hard.  
"You stay the fuck away from my family!"  
Deanna drove off in the impala. She could feel her face boiling hot, but she refused to cry. She was so angry and confused she could barely see straight.  
"Deanna! Please listen to me!" Deanna jumped and brought the car to a screeching halt. Castiel was sitting in the passenger seat.  
"How the fuck…" She started, but then saw that Castiel was silently sobbing. The dark haired girl brought a finger up to her eye then looked down solemnly at her wet finger.  
"I-I've never done this before"  
"Yeah, well when people come out of the closet they don't usually turn into psycho stalkers"  
"No, I mean this" She held out her tear stained finger to Deanna. "I've never wept like this" Deanna didn't know how to respond. After a while she thought she'd just go along with Castiel.  
"Okay, so you're an angel, huh?"  
"Yes"  
"And?"  
"And I was send here to protect you and Sammy. You're family is very important; more important than you know"  
"Okay, well how important? What's so important about us?"  
Castiel was silent for a moment before saying "I'm not sure" Deanna laughed. "But you are truly! You, Deanna Winchester, are a righteous woman! Why do you lack faith?"  
"Faith hasn't been so good to me. It's hard to trust with a past like mine and Sammy's. Being closed off; it helps, it protects you even if it hurts sometimes."  
Castiel leaned in, brushing Deanna's cheek "Well, then" she smiled "maybe it's time you opened up" Before Deanna could react Castiel rushed out of the impala and stood in front of it. "Turn on your car's lights!" She shouted. Deanna was so fed up with all that was happening. Wanting it all to be over and done with she obeyed Castiel. A gust of wind started to pick up and Deanna could feel it inside her car even though the windows were rolled up. She made eye contact with Castiel and she saw that the other girl's eyes were glowing bright. Deanna yelled out to her, but was inaudible against the wind.  
"Cas!" She was about to run out of the impala, but became struck with awe from what she then saw. Behind Castiel was the shadow of what appeared to be a pair of huge wings. The wind was so wild that it should have blew the young girl away, but she stood with her feet planted firmly on the ground, her bright eyes locked with Deanna's. For that moment the world went bright and Deanna felt as if she was ablaze. Then it all stopped and the everything went back to darkness.  
"Do you believe me now?" Deanna turned to see that once again Castiel had manifested mysteriously into her passenger seat. She didn't quite know how to respond. It was about a minute before Deanna reached over and grabbed Castiel's hand, intertwining their fingers.  
"You're an angel"  
"Yes, Deanna"  
"Yeah, well some angel you are, huh" Castiel grinned. "Okay, fine. We'll do this, but only on these conditions."  
"Whatever you wish"  
"Alright, if you're gonna protect me let me protect you too. We'll look out for each other because…" She paused, "Because that's what girlfriends do." Castiel beamed. "And secondly, no more sneaking around behind books in the library. No more hiding. If you're gonna be with me, be with me. I want to kiss you in the hallways. I want everyone to know about us and I don't want you to be afraid anymore. If anyone gives you a hard time about it I'll personally kick their ass."  
"Of course, Deanna. It would be an honor to make out with you in public." The two laughed.  
"Oh, and most importantly!"  
"Yes?"  
"You have to help me look out for Sammy. She…and, well, now you are all I really have in the world. I need you both. I know I've been a huge bitch to you, that I slapped you, and doubted you. I hope you can forgive me; especially for the slapping part. With all of the crazy shit that happens in my life I should have believed you soon and maybe I should have accepted you sooner too. Sorry."  
Castiel threw her arms around Deanna and whispered into her ear. "I forgive you." The angel giggled. "Why don't we shake on it?"  
Deanna smirked, "Alright" She held out her hand to Castiel who quickly took it in her own while simultaneously pulling Deanna toward her to meet their lips. Deanna was wide eyed with surprise, but soon settled her arms around Castiel to pull her in closer and into her lap. "I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Deanna smiled at her ability to find movie quotes to fit any situation and the two continued to make out in the impala late into the night.


End file.
